


Unspoken

by Thia (Jennaria)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-14
Updated: 2007-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/pseuds/Thia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could he say, <i>I can see your dreams</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked for voyeur!Sai. This was as close as I could come.

There are certain things Sai hasn't told Hikaru about being a ghost, especially about being this particular _kind_ of ghost. It hasn't come up, he tells himself. If Hikaru needed to know, then he would ask. Except -- even if asked, how could Sai say, _Yes, I can see your dreams_?

This one seems innocent enough, although Sai doesn't recognize the game on the goban. It wavers before his eyes, which hardly helps: one moment it looks like the Shuusaku game he recreated for Hikaru last night, the next it's a worse scattering of stones than Sai has seen in his life, even from Hikaru.

Hikaru's opponent places a stone, and the pattern shifts again, the stones changing between one blink and the next. There _is_ a pattern to them now, although it's still not a game Sai recognizes. He glances up, over his fan -- ah, that's the reason that the stones have settled: even in this dream-world, Touya Akira will not stand for shoddy Go.

Beside him, Hikaru grumbles in the back of his throat, then reaches into his goken for another stone.

_Pa-chi._

_Pa-chi._

The pattern on the goban still wavers and shifts, unsettled, with each stone placed. _Pa-chi_. Sai tries to follow the flow, but it's impossible. The placement of the stones is slowing down: have they reached the end-game yet, or are they still somewhere in the middle?

"Touya," Hikaru says softly.

Sai jumps. Touya doesn't. Instead, he looks up, smiling every so slightly, and places another stone. His fingers linger on it for a moment.

Hikaru laughs delightedly, while Sai is still staring at the board. He looks up in time to see Hikaru reach across, not to place a stone, but to take Touya's hand. "Touya," he says again.

"Hikaru," Touya says quietly, and leans forward.

The goban melts away. Sai opens his mouth to protest, then shuts it. This isn't _his_ dream, and Hikaru doesn't know he's here, doesn't know he's watching. Instead, Hikaru is kissing Touya Akira, messy and open-mouthed, and showing no interest in going back to the game.

Hikaru keeps kissing Touya for what seems a very long time -- Sai looks back to make certain they haven't changed their minds, every so often, but he is certainly too polite to stand and watch Hikaru...well, it's private. Hikaru wouldn't want him to watch.

A moan makes Sai glance back again. Both boys have stripped off their shirts, and Touya's mouth is somewhere on Hikaru's chest. Sai grits his teeth, and faces away again. Very private.

But he cannot leave the room, and standing here _not_ watching them is almost worse. This wasn't the reassuring pa-chi of stones, this was wet sounds, and rustling, and gasps, and moans of _please_ and _Hikaru_ and _yes_. This was -- it was embarrassing.

Sai grips his fan more tightly. He never wanted anything, not like this. Hikaru...this is not the first time Hikaru has dreamed of Touya Akira, and hands and mouths and _bodies_ in ways that Sai knows about in the abstract, but never bothered to learn more. He never dreamed about _his_ rivals like this.

"Tou -- _Akira_!"

Sai closes his eyes, and lets himself want, just a little, something besides Go.

-end-


End file.
